Field
Implementations of the present disclosure generally relate to selective silicide formation methods for contact integration schemes.
Description of the Related Art
Titanium silicide is a promising material for silicide contacts in semiconductor device manufacturing. However, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of titanium silicide is not selective for temperatures below 800° C. Moreover, conventional silicide formation exhibits less than desirable conformality and a post deposition anneal is often utilized to form low resistivity phase silicides. These variables are often time consuming and not compatible with thermal budgets for advanced node contact structure integration schemes.
Thus, what is needed in the art are improved silicide formation methods.